


A Brief Detour

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carroll is rejected by the Warden's female companions when he hits on them. In this story, the Warden himself hits back... and Carroll likes it. Lighthearted D/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=4182988#t4182988).
> 
> _Queen of Antiva/M!Warden_
> 
> _Everyone knows Carroll, the annoying Templar ferryman who says he's the Queen of Antiva. He sometimes hits on Morrigan or Leliana when you ask him to ferry the party across. When he tries that this time M!Warden (M!Surana is my OTW) offers himself instead, expecting Carroll to freak out. Instead he takes the Warden up on the offer. Ensuing events are up to Anon, but I have the notion M!Warden continues trying to freak Carroll out (whips and chains?) but he just rolls with it to M!Warden's surprise!_
> 
> _Yes, I am attempting to bait you. You, right there. You know who you are._
> 
> **Reviews/comments/feedback are always loved and adored!**

His companions' shocked and amused expressions were easily forgotten with the slide of a wooden bolt into place, effectively locking the plain but heavy door to the Spoiled Princess' largest upstairs room. Locking himself inside, but more importantly... the templar with him was locked inside as well.

Tannusen straightened just that last little bit, turning to regard the man in the oh-so-familiar armor.

A templar. A submissive one, if Tannusen was any judge. The mage didn't generally hunch, precisely, but there was always that last little bit of height to be gained from a certain posture... a certain way of carrying one's self, and the templar had responded to the stiffening of Tannusen's spine by taking an involuntary half-step back.

"So," Tannusen purred, not yet approaching, "why is it you were afraid of Morrigan, but accepted _my_ offer? Do you think me less dangerous?"

"You're a circle mage, aren't you? From the tower?" Carroll stated, as though clutching at the usual terms for protection. He tried to straighten as Tannusen had, but it mostly just looked awkward despite his armor, "I don't fear a circle mage. I'm a templar, you know."

"Oh?" the mage allowed a smirk to tug at his lips. He suddenly took a step forward, causing Carroll to retreat another half-step. The back of his armored boot thumped against a barrel -- it was worth noting that the Spoiled Princess' largest upstairs room was for storage, and little else. "Think you could control me, do you?"

"I-if I had to! I-- hey!" A single hard push in the center of that familiar breastplate sent the templar crashing backwards over the barrel and onto the floor, and Tannusen stepped smoothly past it, looming over Carroll as the toppled man went suspiciously quiet, visibly swallowing. That he stayed sprawled on his back while Tannu loomed over him spoke volumes to the mage, and he allowed his smirk to widen into a sly, slightly-lopsided smile.

"Part the cloth and chain," Tannusen ordered silkily, "and part your knees while you're at it."

Widened eyes fixed only up at Tannusen, the templar obeyed, baring the heavy boots and simple cloth breeches worn beneath the skirts of his armor. And with the parting of his legs, the growing hardness inside those breeches was more apparent.

"Does being pushed around by a mage get you going?" Tannusen purred, gingerly placing his heel on the ground between the templar's thighs, and resting the sole of his boot against that growing hardness. He fully expected the templar to jerk away, or to yell for help, and was pleasantly surprised when those thighs only parted _further_ , the young human exposing himself further to Tannusen's whims.

"Are you really going t-to make me _talk_ during this?" came the slightly-shaky reply, earning the templar the slight press of that boot, just enough pressure to either be a bit uncomfortable or highly arousing or both... depending on what sort of man he was.

"You can either answer my questions, or I can move my foot and put your mouth to better use," Tannusen's voice was pure, dark velvet, and he continued at the feel of the templar's hips rocking very slightly upwards, "...the choice is yours, templar. And for the record," he applied a little more pressure, making the human squirm a little in place, but _still_ he grew harder beneath Tannusen's boot, "I intend for you to suck my cock either way."

The slightest, softest of moans from the templar made Tannusen withdraw his boot as promised, his fingers nimbly unlacing his trousers and drawing himself out. Already mostly-hard, Tannusen slid his fingers into the templar's short hair as the man rather eagerly rose to his knees.

His grip tightened when the human reached for him, holding the other man's head still and taking himself in his other hand, stepping closer and deliberately rubbing his length against Carroll's soft cheek.

"Have you ever sucked a mage off?" Tannusen asked, hissing in a breath as the templar parted his lips and moaned softly, warm air curling around his skin. The man was eager, and apparently very much into being talked to in a certain way... but Tannu could well understand _that_ particular kink, and knew how to play into it.

"N-no," Carroll managed to sound a little breathless, "but I've wanted to..." The added, unprompted confession was... interesting. Tannusen considered for a moment, then chuckled darkly.

"No time like the present," he purred, guiding the other's face by the fingers still gripping his hair, "open wide, ser templar."

He was certainly obedient enough, and Tannu teased his open lips with the tip of himself, taking in the way the templar tugged, just faintly, at his grip in his hair. Not to pull away, as Tannusen still somewhat expected, but to chase him for more. "Use your tongue," the mage ordered silkily, "suck it in."

The hot, wet slide of Carroll's tongue against his tip made him moan, and he let go of himself as the human managed to line them up. His grip in short, regulation-length hair eased, as well, letting the other man control his own pace for the moment.

Lips sealed around the head of his sex, suction making him flex his hips slowly. Carroll made a surprised noise, but took more in. And a little more, until the inexperienced templar was likely to gag if they kept going.

"Enough," Tannusen purred, and pushed him away again. "How does this little fantasy of yours go, hm?"

"I-I don't know," Carroll blinked up at him, "you're the big bad circle mage. Shouldn't you, I don't now, slap me around or something?"

"You want me to slap you around?" Tannu asked, amused.

"And then, _you know_ ," the templar continued cheerfully. "Magely staff and all that, right?"

Tannusen considered him for a moment, then chuckled and shook his head. He went back to the store-room door and unlocked it, pulling it open in almost the same smooth motion. As he'd expected, Zevran, Leliana, and Morrigan (who tried her best to look as though she'd just been _accosted_ into spying) waited on the other side.

"You may as well start a tab downstairs," he told them, quite aware that he was still exposed and hard. He merely smirked when the two rogues and mage glanced down at him, although it was the two rogues who didn't even bother to try hiding it. "I'll be busy in here for a while."

He closed the door before Zevran could slip in through it to 'help', and threw the bolt again.


End file.
